


元若2

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	元若2

朱厚照X齐衡

朱厚照拿起一边的奏疏扔在地上:“好啊，既然你执意如此，朕就成全你，朕任你为湖广道监察御史，即日启程，不可延误! ”齐衡低下头跪谢:“……臣……遵旨。”朱厚照起身就走没有再看他，齐衡扶着膝盖慢慢站起来，他几乎站不稳了，摇摇晃晃地往回走，“……终于，可以做个了结了……”他心想。他一边走一边回想过去种种，眼泪不自觉地留下来。正德四年，他一举即中探花，琼林宴上，他见到了那位肆意风流的小皇帝，彼时，他们都还是少年，两人一见倾心，琼林宴后，他便被弄上了龙床，朱厚照在情事上一向粗暴，加上喝醉了酒，什么都没准备就插了进去，齐衡被痛得浑身发抖:“啊! ! !……不要……”朱厚照却抽插地越来越快，顶弄到那一点的时候，齐衡又痛又爽射了出来，朱厚照也抽插着射在了他里面，“啊～嗯……”齐衡的手紧紧抓住身下的床单，眼角流下了泪水。朱厚照弄了他一夜，第二天他已经起不来了，被人抬上轿子送回府。那之后，他不仅要在朝堂上侍奉皇上，还要在龙床上侍奉皇上，朱厚照总是换着花样玩弄他，让他上朝的时候体内也插着玉势，或者是在批改奏疏的时候让他跪在地上舔弄自己的阳具。齐衡渐渐沉溺在情欲中，变得愈发妖冶魅惑。那日，朱厚照召他进宫，他到了门外便听到里面淫靡的声音，他想冲进去质问，可君臣有别，他只能跪在外面等候。过了一会儿，朱厚照叫他进去，门开了，里面走出一位衣衫不整的女子，他失神地走进去:“……皇上……这……”朱厚照看起来并不想说什么:“没什么，你过来。”他愣住不再往前走，朱厚照没了耐心:“既然你不想，就出去吧，你别忘了，你不过是我的一个男宠罢了。”齐衡听到这话险些站不住:“……什么……”这时太监走进来:“齐大人，请吧。”外面下着雪，他跌跌撞撞地走回家，已经是晚上了，一路上看着各家亮起的灯火，他心中一阵寂寥。回到家，他把自己关在房里，开始写奏疏，他越写心越冷，只觉昨日种种都已华为云烟。


End file.
